


Everything Stays

by glacedonuts



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Koujaku's Bad End, M/M, shiroba's the only one in this fic but I still call him aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacedonuts/pseuds/glacedonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, they were really just two kids trying to grow up peacefully as they can. At least one of them got what they wanted... Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO ME AND ALLY WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW EVERYTHING STAYS PRETTY MUCH FITS EVERY DMMD GOOD ENDING A LOT OF PAIRINGS AND CERTAIN BAD ENDS AND THEN I WAS SUDDENLY LIKE "OH SHIT IT FITS KOUJAKU'S BAD END" SO YEAH NICE I'M CRYING

There were the odd days that Koujaku was completely calm, and Aoba, although wishing for his pet’s usual violent state, for some reason appreciates these days. During these times he’d lay Koujaku’s head on his lap and he would begin petting the long since greased up strands of red which seemed to please the beast since he’d simply fall asleep after a while. It was the same today, as he entered his pet’s cell, Koujaku was simply laying down. As he sat down and began to pet between strands of bright red hair, he realized that they were beginning to clump together, something the old Koujaku wouldn’t have appreciated. He should really find a way to get him a shower, shouldn’t he? Well, it didn’t matter much to him, as long as his dear Koujaku was still alive, it was just fine. It’s fine.

 

Reason didn’t seem to agree much. Though by now, Aoba no longer cared about his other self who’d tear at the shackles keeping him trapped in their shared mind, attempting to get out.

 

No, he didn’t care much at all for Reason. He’d spent so much time rejecting him, now he was paying the price.

 

However… There was still one person who he cared about that didn’t agree much with this either- Sei. He’d eventually met his twin when the other was weak and near death. When Sei saw him he seemed overjoyed even after he realized Reason was no longer in control. Well, at least he was until Aoba told him he couldn’t destroy Sei. Sei was important to him, even if they had been separated for so long. Sei was horrified though and begged him to destroy him, until his twin was in tears. Eventually, though, he accepted his fate, but didn’t seem to enjoy it any more than he did before. He didn’t accept Koujaku’s fate, however.

 

“I didn’t know him as well as you,  Aoba, but I’m sure this wasn’t what he wanted…”

 

It’s fine.

 

Really, it was. He just laughed lightly and gave the elder a quick hug. Sei seemed displeased with Aoba’s response, but didn’t argue as Aoba left him. He was sure now, the two twins- or where they not twins? Oh. Well, he didn’t care too much, from back then even to now, they unnerved him, even as they were still ‘his biggest fans’. No matter, they were taking care of Sei now, most likely.

 

As he continued to pet Koujaku’s head he heard a weak yet low growl. He smiled. “Kou-jak-u~.” He sang without care. If Koujaku were to suddenly turn hostile against Aoba, that’d be just fine, in fact it was preferable. Koujaku didn’t respond to him, and continued staring outside of the cage. Oh, it seemed Koujaku was just growling at some guards who had came in to change shifts with the one’s who were there previously.

 

...Even after all this time, Koujaku continues to look after him, even if it’s subconsciously. Maybe it’s just that in that head of his he’s still stuck in the past, even more so than before. For some reason, that just makes Aoba smile even more. “My beloved Koujaku…” He whispered to him as he realized something that he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

 

Everything really did just stayed the same between them.

 

All of them.

 

Even Virus and Trip who didn’t seem to like routine, even Toue who ruled over the island with everyone as ‘content’ as they could be under mind control. Even Sei who’s only wish continued to be that he would die or at least that he would even escape this tower.

 

Even Koujaku and Aoba. Two childhood friends in love, one still a beautiful beast with a black tattoo to match his scarring past, and the other a pure white now, smiling down at the one’s who rejected him out of fear.

 

“We’ve really grown up, haven’t we?” He muttered, not sure if it was to Reason locked away deep beneath the surface, or Koujaku, whose red hair still shines under the cage’s harsh light.

 

It’s fine this way.

 

It really is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my life.


End file.
